Blue Spirit, Red Spirit
by drakeara
Summary: Katara get trained to fight, but is not allowed to return to her friends untill she has found balance in the one with an opposing personality to hers. BlutaraZutara. Later lemon [Hopefully] Haitus [Haitus ending soon, yay!]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Running, running as fast as she could. Katara's braided hair billowed out behind her in a complete mess. A large group of Fine Nation solders were hot on her trail and she was completely alone. She couldn't just simply go back to the others and put them all in danger! Katara was low on water and in the middle of the forest, too far from a river when they attacked her. Her water vanished quickly. So that is why she ran for her life, deeper into the dark woods in the night.

They were terrifyingly close when the strong arm of a man reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the shadows of the trees. He was tall, very tall, and had jet black hair than ran long down his wide shoulders, near his elbows. His skin was white as snow and his eyes were solid gold. On his well toned body was a heavy but beautiful robe in flame reds, golds and blacks. He was quite an amazing site with the discomforting edge of familiarity to him. _Who is he?_ the young water bender couldn't help but asking in her head.

"I am Agni. I feel you should at least know who that is. The reason I have come to your realm is for you, Madame Katara. I am her to train you." Explained the man unsmiling. He seemed so young to be a great spirit.

"How do you know my name? And training for what?" Asked Katara, quietly.

"Training to fight, Madame Katara."

"But I can water bend." She said lamely. Her bending hadn't helped her much against those solders. This she reckoned with only after she spoke, and cringed slightly smaller. With a quick snap of an order to follow, the fire nation god led young Katara deeper into the area of forest where they stood. Heading wordlessly to a secrete clearing, hidden by the magic of the spirits themselves.

It was a beautiful clearing beneath the warm sunlight, a strong edge of peacefulness was obviously its main feeling. But at the moment, a double bladed short sword was consuming the entirety of Katara's attention. The Sun God passed the young lady the sword with a stern look in his hypnotic eyes. He then pulled his own sword, a beautiful gem lined long sword, from it place at his hip, and began to train the girl. She caught on to the forms quickly, being the elegant waterbender that she was. Within a week, he had her on high levied techniques and had taught her a number of fighting forums, even some of the Kyoshi warriors' style. She soon would be ready to go off on her own, on a quest only he currently knew of.

"Katara," He began at the fire one evening "Soon you shall be ready to fight on your own. I just want you to know that your group are safe, but you may not return with the. Not yet. You have to find one who is completely opposite to you. You shan't know who he is for some time, but I shall return to you when you two have found balance with each other." She looked up at him, slightly confused at his word.

"Yes, sir." She said, her confusion was clear in her voice. The God then pulled out from the folds in his beautiful robes a mask and black costume. The bottoms were of boisterous shape, but the shirt was fitted, emphasising her femininity. The mask looked like a fire demons face. She took it gingerly in her elegant, tanned hands and ran her thumbs tenderly over the intricate paints of the striking mask. Agni was still holding the sheer black clothes in his powerful hands. She placed the frightning mask to the side and took thr choths from him, and with that, the great god rose to his feet and turned away from her.

"You may change into it now. Do not worry, I shall not look, I give you my word as a God to that." Katara began to peal way the layers of her traditional clothing and replace them with the light material of the black suit. She pulled the hood of the shirt up on to her head, and the long braid she always wore cane through a specificly designed hole after that. Ofer his shoulder, the Sun God told her. "Always keep the Red Spirit as a compleat secrite. No one can know that you are her. Never show or tell anyone." Katara nodded, and got to her feet, facing the Sprits tall back. He turned and faced her with the slightest smirk. He hardly recognised her. Katara bowed at him, smiling beneath her mask. With only a simple nod, he told her to leave. Her belongings would be safe with him. Before she left, she clicked the double ended sword into a holder on her back and left in the shadows as he trained her.

He had been reduced to a theath. Once a high class prince, now only a worthless pesent, worse infact. Thats a huge leap to take. Currently, he pearched on a ledge in the shadows, disguised as the infamus Blue Spirit. He was watching over a shop that sold tea leafs, food and other kind of essentuals. And that is all he will steal, the essentuals. When he saw the the owner leave and lock up, he slipped from his spot to the cheeply made door. Little did he know that he too was being watched. When he had tripped open the old lock, he slipped into the darkness of the shop.He grabbed a large bad of tea, bread, dried fruit and nuts and stuffed them under his ampit. Then the Blue Spirit turned to face the door, ready to bolt out to the camp that he and his uncle had set up. But sanding in the door, moonlight behinder making her glow, was a girl in black and a flame red mask. He couldn't see an inch of her skin, but from the shape of the body of the dress, he could tell that she was female. Even through she wore a mask, simular to his own, we could feel the demeaning scowl that the gave him. In her right hand was a double ended short sword. Zuko put his stolen supplys down and pulled his own twin swords from thier halder on his back. Both opponents stood batle-ready across from each other. The Red Spirit was the first to attack. She slashed her sword at his torso but was blocked in a swift motion. Zuko the attacked with his other sword, but missed narrowly.With a kick, he sent her outside, she then instantly whent back into her defencive stance.

"Hey. HEY! Git awey from me shop!" Barked the voice of the shopkeeper from the house nearby before they could continue. The Blue Spirit darted back into the shop and grabbed the things he had attempted to steal earlyer. "I Said git awey from me shop!" The man pulled out a bow and arrow and shot it at the Red Spirit before she could escape. She cried out in pain and collapsed with an arrow in the joint at the top of her right leg. Zuko rolled his eyes and picked up the girl with his other arm as she slipped into unconsiousness, chucking her up onto his shoulder. He, luckiliy, manged to escape unharmed.

* * *

A/N: yup, another new fic. Damn too much inspireation. 


	2. Haitus

Sorry

Ok, this story is on a tepo haitus, I'm so sorry.

It's because I'm dry outta idea's on it.

If yo have any for the next chapter. Please tell me.

Thank's for paying attention, help will be greatly appreciated at noted.

Drakeara


End file.
